Schistosomes are extracellular blood worms that infect over 200 million people globally and cause several thousand deaths annually. Large-scale genome sequencing projects for each of the three major human schistosome species: Schistosoma mansoni, S. haematobium and S. japonicum, are currently underway. Despite the wealth of new data to be generated by all of these undertakings, there is still no routine technique available that allows us to exploit the data through manipulation of the schistosome genome. Because of this, our understanding of the molecular and cellular biology of schistosomes has been severely hampered and lags behind that of most other important human pathogens. In this application, we propose to utilize a relatively new technology in gene manipulation called RNA-mediated interference (RNAi) to examine gene function in schistosomes. In preliminary experiments, we have achieved considerable inhibition of select genes involved in nutrient acquisition by the parasites. We plan to build on this success by first optimizing the protocol for gene suppression using RNAi in different schistosome life cycle stages by varying the amount and nature of the dsRNA employed, the mode of delivery and the duration of exposure. Such a systematic assessment of the relative importance of the factors that impinge on the phenomenon could have wider applicability for researchers using RNAi in other biological systems. Next we will utilize the optimized protocol to test specific hypotheses concerning an important area of schistosome biology: The involvement of proteases in hemoglobin degradation and nutrient acquisition. The work proposed here is designed to provide a simple, powerful and widely applicable protocol for the schistosome research community to facilitate functional schistosome genomics. In addition, our application of the technology is designed to provide significant new information about schistosome metabolism and biology. [unreadable] [unreadable]